Eric's Promise
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Eric shares a special moment with his infant daughter, Melody. Warning: UNBEILVABLE CUTENESS!


_**A.N: **_**So, this fic popped into my head after reading another TLM fanfic.(Particularly, Faithful Night by xSummersx. Great story, go check it out! but RR this first!) Don't know why, but I really wanted to write about TLM after reading it. **

**Anyway, Melody is a couple weeks old in this and Eric is just loving on his little girl. I thought of the song "All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood bout halfway through writing this and the first part of the chorus sums up this oneshot pretty well. I wouldn't call it a songfic though, cuz that's not what its supposed to be, but I don't know.**

**And I changed the last part of the chorus, from "all American girl" to "all Danish girl", cuz I figured TLM must be set in Denmark. In the T.V. series, Ariel meets the author of The Little Mermaid(you guys do know that Disney's TLM is based off a book, right?), Hans Christian Anderson and he's from Denmark. The episode is called The Metal Fish. You can go look it up on YouTube if you**** want.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Stepping quietly into their bedchambers, Eric immediately noticed Ariel was sound asleep on her left side of the bed. Her bright red hair was sprawled out over her pillow as her back was to the door. _Too tired to wait for me, I see_, he thought as he chuckled quietly to himself_, Well, I couldn't blame you, what with . . ._

Eric's smile widened as he walked over to a small lacey, white bassinet, located at the foot of his and Ariel's four poster dark mahogany bed, happy to find it held his infant daughter, Melody.

He still couldn't believe that he was a father, he was having trouble getting used to the idea. He remembered holding Melody for the first time shortly after she was born, her body swaddled in soft pink. Her big blue eyes had blinked up at him and she had given him a small smile, as if to say, "Hi, Daddy."

He didn't know anyone else could capture his heart like Ariel had, until he'd held her in his arms. His heart had burst with love for the child and she had completely stolen it at that first smile. She had a grip on him that was quite unlike anything he had ever experienced before. There had been no time for the fall, or a quiet musing of the love he held for her. It had been an instant pull towards Melody as soon as he'd laid eyes on her.

Leaning his bottom against the bed's footboard, he gently fondled Melody's soft black curls. His touch was quiet and sweet, but the babe stirred and her eyes fluttered open for a moment before she gave a sputtered wail, breaking the still evening silence.

"Oh Melody, shhh, shhh," Eric whispered, picking the squirming baby up. Then, looking over at his sleeping wife, hoping she hadn't woken up, he quickly headed for the balcony.

As he stepped out the door, an ocean breeze blew over them, ruffling his and Melody's black hair and leaving a salty tang in the air. As soon as the ocean breezes brushed against her skin and she'd tasted the salty air upon her lips, Melody calmed and stopped crying, immediately comforted. She settled deeper into her father's arms and gave a small sigh of contentment.

_Wow, Melody, you are incredible,_ Eric thought, in awe of how she was so comforted by the sea. _You're just like your mother, _he smiled. Ariel always found her way to the balcony or down to the shore whenever she was troubled or upset. She never failed to come back calm and happy, recharged and ready for the tasks at hand.

Smiling down at his daughter, Melody gazed back up at him, eyes wide with wonder. She then gave him a big smile that lit up her face as bright as the sun. Smiles of the angels couldn't have been sweeter than hers.

His heart instantly squeezed tight with joy and love, and the sudden desire to protect her was unbearably overwhelming. The words poured from his mouth before he could stop them, "Melody, I promise you, that you will forever be safe in my arms. I will never let anything hurt you. I will always, _always _love you. You have nothing to fear, when Daddy's here." He held her a little bit tighter, bringing her closer to his chest as Melody continued to smile at him, if possible, even brighter than before. Surprising him, she took her small hand and reached up to his chest, splaying her hand right over his heart, gazing fixedly at him.

Eric faintly wondered if she had actually understood him, but figured that would be impossible, throwing the idea out of his head as soon as it had drifted in. But, then again, Melody wouldn't stop staring, as if she was completely captivated. Nothing had held her interest for this long before.

Then, she removed her hand and opened her mouth in a tired yawn, the spell broken.

He nodded, "Alright, sleepy time." He gave a big yawn himself as he turned back to the balcony doors. _For the both of us, _he thought as he opened the door and stepped back inside.

Eric set Melody down in her basinet and then covered her up snugly with a pink blanket. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "Good night, Melody."

_**He's wrapped around her finger,  
she's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
all Danish girl. **_


End file.
